


Dear, Tommy...

by smol_birb_boy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), DSMP Tommy wakes up a few years in the past pog, Gen, POV Outsider, Phil is an okay dad. not good but not bad either, SMP Earth - Freeform, Time Travel, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_birb_boy/pseuds/smol_birb_boy
Summary: The world blinks and suddenly they can no longer recognize the brash blond that picks fights with gods.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 295





	Dear, Tommy...

Wilbur is the first one to realize that there’s something off about Tommy.

This could have been attributed to many things. The way his eyes had stopped glowing, devouring everything and everyone with an intensity that bordered on explosive. The way he had stopped smiling like a boy who had no idea how much he could lose and instead bared his teeth, beamed at others, almost like issuing a challenge.

Or maybe. Maybe it’s because Tommy comes to him one night, disheveled and scared.

“Wilbur?” He asks, eyes wide, and maybe if Wilbur hadn’t just woken up, awakened by the frantic knocks on his door, he would have noticed how the boy’s voice shook.

“What the fuck do you want?” Wilbur grumbles while rubbing his eyes. “It’s bloody…it’s fucking 4 AM! What the fuck could you possibly want?”

“You’re alive…” Tommy whispers, clearly not really listening.

Wilbur frowns. “Of course, I’m fucking alive. Why would…?”

Then Wilbur pauses, blinks away the sleep from his eyes, and looks over Tommy. He looks like he just got out of bed. There’s no equipment strapped to his figure and while Tommy’s never been the brightest, Wilbur knows he’s not stupid. Clambering into his plane late at night, with no weapons or armor is stupid. Tommy was clearly not thinking straight when he left Business Bay.

“Wait.” Wilbur starts before a grin overtakes his face. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Tommy blinks. “I – What?”

Wilbur laughs. “Did you have a nightmare about me dying? Aw! Are you here to check up on me?”

“It wasn’t – “ Tommy says. “It’s not funny!”

Wilbur ignores him. “Oh, it’s extremely funny! Tommy Innit himself stood at my doorstep because he had a bad dream!”

“It’s not fucking funny!” Tommy screams and that makes Wilbur pause once again. The kid’s voice is shaking and Wilbur is forcibly reminded that just because Tommy is brash and is more than ready to fistfight someone triple his size, it doesn’t mean that he’s not still twelve.

But Wilbur would rather get a pet anteater than admit defeat to Tommy Innit. (“You have to be strong. Transparent. Stand by your beliefs no matter what.” His father tells him once instead of reading a bedside story.)

So Wilbur sighs theatrically and let’s Tommy in. Brews him something warm and spends the rest of the night cracking jokes and not mentioning the reason Tommy came here in the first place. That would mean revealing vulnerability. Admitting that the little gremlin was growing on him and that seeing him risk death (no matter how temporary) to check up un on him just because he had a nightmare had floored Wilbur after he had actually processed what had happened.

“Are you gonna…” Tommy starts suddenly before he cuts himself off and hums. “Am I selfish?”

“Where is this coming from?”

“No no no. Just tell me Wilbur,” Tommy demands his eyes alight, yet –

His voice shook. Again.

Wilbur is not sure what to say. This is weird. This is very weird. That’s not how Tommy works. He doesn’t do emotions that aren’t anger or elation. He doesn’t do vulnerability.

“Please.”

“A little,” Wilbur says and when he sees something in Tommy’s eye’s die he quickly continues. “But aren’t we all? You’re a kid, Tommy. Where is this coming from?”

“It’s nothing,” Tommy mutters.

The rest of the night is spent in awkward silence. Wilbur must have said something wrong, but he doesn’t know what. Since when did Tommy care about stuff like that? He barged into his house for the pure purpose of stealing just a week ago. He gleefully started wars on a whim. He –

He was just a kid.

Tommy left in the morning. Alone and tired. 


End file.
